1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply systems and, particularly, to a power supply system typically used in a rack server.
2. Description of Related Art
Rack servers include a power supply system supplying electrical power to a number of loads (e.g., blade servers). In order to ensure that the loads are always working under normal conditions, the power supply system employs a main power supply and a redundant power supply for each load. However, this arrangement increases the cost of the power supply system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power supply system that can overcome the described limitations.